1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated remote control system capable of remote-controlling a plurality of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of conventional integrated remote controllers.
A user must perform several steps in order to view a digital video disk (DVD) by means of the conventional integrated remote controller shown in FIG. 1. First, the user selects a mode of the integrated remote controller as a television (TV) mode by pressing several times on a “MODE” or a device selecting button. In this state, if the user presses a power-on button, the TV is turned on. Then, the user sets the external input of the television as input for a DVD by pressing several times on a “TV/VIDEO” button. Thereafter, the user selects various setting values of the TV, such as an aspect ratio a sound effect mode, etc., by pressing a “MENU” button and changes the mode of the integrated remote controller to a DVD “MODE” by pressing several times on the “MODE” or the device selecting button. Then, the user turns on the DVD player by pressing a power-on button and then views a DVD by pressing a “PLAY” button.
As described above, the user not only must select a desired electronic device using a device selecting button every times, but also must use several remote controllers as shown in a case wherein a user must turn on the TV in a TV mode, switch the TV mode into a DVD mode so as to turn on the DVD, and then press a “PLAY” button of the DVD player when the user intends to view DVD or cable broadcasting.
In addition, since the conventional integrated remote controller must include modules for generating different infrared channels according to electronic devices in order to remote-control the electronic devices, the costs of manufacturing the conventional integrated remote controller increase. In addition, since the conventional integrated remote controller is manufactured with all infrared channel data according to electronic devices, it is impossible to update the infrared channel data with respect to newly introduced electronic devices. In addition, a remote controller must have a multi-brand remote control (MBR) function embedded in the remote controller in order to remotely control electronic devices of several manufacturing companies, and a user must personally set items for a remote control operation according to electronic devices, or manufacturing companies in order to register electronic devices of other manufacturing companies.
A network remote control system based on a perfect home network system must transmit a remote control signal by connecting all electronic devices to a network, and all electronic devices must include a network module using the same home network protocol. In addition, a user must purchase a high-priced electronic device supporting a home network function, and each manufacturing company constructs a home network system according to its own standard. Accordingly, the manufacturing companies have no method for incorporating their electronic devices with electronic devices of different companies.
In addition, the conventional integrated remote control systems typically allow a user to set an external input of a television or a set-top box using several remote controllers. For example, the user sets external input #1 of the television when viewing a DVD, and the user re-sets external input #2 of the television when viewing cable broadcasting.
Further, when a user uses the conventional remote controller, if there are obstacles in front of an electronic device, a radio control signal is not transmitted to the electronic device, and the user must operate the conventional remote controller once more. In addition, even when a user views cable broadcasting after viewing a DVD, a DVD player is continuously turned on, so that unnecessary power consumption occurs.